Praying For Time
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: After leaving a party one night, Amy's life is forever changed. Now, with everything on the line and a deep, dark secret she's been keeping, he could come back and get her at any time. Will someone finally step up and help her?
1. Her nightmare

**Title: Praying For Time**

**Characters: Lita, Hunter, Edge, Trish, Victoria, Torrie, Dave, Randy, Stacy, Cena and a OC.**

**Parings: Lita/Hunter; Trish/Cena; Randy/Stacy; Edge/Torrie; Dave/Victoria**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content (i.e. rape and consensual), violence and strong language **

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC. The superstars and divas own themselves. You know you can't sue me.**

**Story setting: Current time. No AU.**

**Spoilers: Just to make things clear, Torrie's divorced and she and Edge are engaged. Evolution's still together. Trish's still the women's champion. The Matt/Lita/Edge drama never existed. The Kane/Lita/Matt storyline never existed. **

**Author's note: I can't stop putting ideas down concerning Hunter and Lita. My muses are just running out of control. BTW, the song _Praying For Time _is by one of my favorite singers in the world, George Michael.**

**Summary: After leaving a party one night, Amy's life is forever changed. Now, with so much on the line and a deep dark secret she's been hiding seven months later, he could come back to get her at any time. Will someone finally step up and protect her?**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina! **

X

Seven months.

Seven months of pure hell.

Seven months of torture.

Seven months of heartache.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, fresh tears fell from her face. Her big brown eyes, once full of wonder was now covered in dark circles; thanks to her not getting any peaceful sleep in a while. Her face, once full of life was now broken and disheveled; thanks to not being able to get out and do something in a long time.

Frankly, she became the shamble of the person she used to be.

And it was all because of what happened that night. The night her whole world crumbled around her. The night her whole life shattered on her lap, literally. The night he came into her life. She never met him, never heard of him, never knew he existed. But, he just had to show up and violate her. Destroy her. And the most shocking thing of it all was, she never saw it coming.

And it just so happens, it all happened on the happiest day of her life...

_Seven months ago..._

_The music was off the hook. The guests were having a good time. The ballroom was so full of life. Today was really a special day for her. For once, she was happy again after the trauma she went through: losing her father in a car crash, enduring another bad relationship and being disowned by her abusive younger brother._

_It was her birthday._

_She didn't expect anyone to remember it. For the last three years, she was used to spending her birthday in her house; eating junk food, watching television and feeling sorry for herself. But, this time was different. _

_When Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson, her two best friends, finally took matters in their own hands and managed to get her out of the house, Amy felt a little better. They took her shopping, had lunch in one of the finest restaurants in the country and they went to the movies. Torrie and Trish just wanted to make Amy's birthday a good one, but no one could predicted how good it was gonna be._

_Which leads to her surprise birthday party. That's the one thing she didn't count on. Over 300 people, including her parents showed up to celebrate. When they popped out from the places they were hiding and yelled 'Surprise!', there were literately tears falling from her eyes._

"_I'm going outside for a while," Amy yelled while she was dancing._

"_Are you okay? Did you have a little too much to drink?" Torrie screamed._

"_You can say that. Remind me never to try one of those Bahama Mamas ever again." Amy giggled._

"_Why don't you stay and dance with us some more? After all, it's your birthday," Trish said, grinning._

"_I know. But, birthday girls need a break once in a while. I'll be right back. I'm just gonna be right outside that door," Amy said before she made her way through the crowd of dancers._

"_Be careful!" Torrie and Trish said together._

_Amy smiled at her two best friends before she made her way outside. _

_Pulling her car keys out of her jeans pocket, she was on her way to her car to get something when out of nowhere, someone grabbed her by her long red hair. She screamed when he yanked her back, tightening his grip on her. Tears fell from her eyes when he proceeded to drag her limp body towards an abandoned alley in the back of the party center. Of course, she struggled to get away from him but he was too strong for her. Once he got to his destination, he punched her in her stomach before he roughly threw her down on the concrete floor. She tried to get away from him but he grabbed her ankles and pulled her back towards him._

"_You ain't going nowhere, bitch! You belong to me!" he exclaimed before he yanked her up on her feet and threw her roughly against the fence. Amy cried out in pain when she ended up laying on top of the boxes, wrapping her arms around her stomach._

"_P-please don't hurt me," she pleaded. More tears fell from her eyes._

_He didn't say anything. He pounced on top of her, pinning her arms over her head with his hand. With his other hand, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small handgun, then he pointed the thing against her temple._

"_You scream, you die. You tell anyone, you die. I'm gonna be watching you, all the time. You won't see me but I will see you. You're always gonna be mine," he snarled. Then he hiked her jeans skirt up to her waist and tore her thong away._

_She was defeated. No one could save her now. When he pulled his pants down and got on top of her, all hope was lost. With the same hand he used to hold his gun, he clamped it over her mouth. _

"_Happy birthday, baby girl," he snarled before he leaned down and kissed her roughly._

_And, that's where her nightmare began..._

Fresh tears fell from her eyes when she thought about what happened. His face was cold, empty and heartless. He didn't have any remorse in his bones. He just wanted to hurt her and make her live in fear of him. He just wanted her to suffer.

And he did a good job doing that. Since that night, he'd always show up wherever she was, making sure she didn't say anything to anyone. Why would he do that and she don't even know him? To make matters worse, it was getting harder and harder to lie to her best friends. She was running out of excuses on why she couldn't go to parties or any other social events because of her...delicate situation. It was getting harder to go out with a man; all because he was always there, scaring her.

It was like he was her man; always controlling, always obsessive.

But, the one thing he, or anyone else didn't count on was the secret she's been keeping since that incident.

Looking at her newly reformed body, she cringed at the thought of the memories she's been plagued with; and it wasn't just that night. All she could think about was the man who hurt her so badly when she was a little girl, the man who she'd looked up to. The man she used to get a quarter from if she wanted some candy...

The man who was her uncle.

Up until she turned 17 years old, he'd always come up with excuses on why he wanted to see her, wanted to be with her and wanted to get her alone. And, when she would go to his house to hang out with him, he would always take advantage of her vulnerably.

It was happening all over again. And it scarred her. Scared her.

Then, the phone rang out of the blue. Hesitantly, she picked up the cordless phone and pushed the 'talk' button. She hoped and prayed it was one of her friends. She just needed to hear from someone who did care.

"Hello?" she said distantly, pressing the phone to her ear.

"_Hey, girl,"_ Trish said on the other line. _"How have you been doing?"_

"I'm fine. I'd just been tired, that's all. I just need to rest for a while," Amy admitted, breathing a sigh of relief. Technically, what she said was true.

"_Really? You need to get out more. Lisa, Torrie and myself have been really worried about you. Why don't you come to brunch with us? It's been a long time since it's been just us girls," _Trish suggested.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm going home in two days. Besides, Vince gave me some time off. I'm going to see my mother," Amy said.

"_Come on, Ames. Why don't you tell me what's really going on. We're best friends, remember? Tell me what's going on," _Trish reminded her, almost demanding her.

Amy desperately wanted to tell her what's really been going on but she knew she couldn't, because he was watching her every move. He could come in and take her out if she said one word. And, with the condition she's in, she didn't wanna take any chances, whatsoever.

"There's nothing going on, baby girl. I'm fine, really. I just need some rest. Don't worry about me, honey. I need to go ahead and start packing. I'll call you later," Amy assured her.

Trish sighed deeply into the phone. _"Okay, girl. I heard you. But, if you need anything, anything at all, you know you can always come to me. I love you, Dumas."_

"Got'cha. Love you, too, Stratus," Amy said before she pushed the 'talk end' button on the cordless phone and threw it down on the bed. She looked in the mirror again and sighed deeply, running her hands over her stomach. She broke down and cried because of the one thing he did to her that made this situation even more complicated. And, she knew he could come back and get her at any time; with one major reason why:

She was seven months pregnant. With his child.

X

He pulled his baseball cap down to his eyes and adjusted his hoodie on his head. He looked up from the ground and watched her through the window. She was running her hands over her stomach and she looked like she was crying. He looked at her, grinning evilly at the sight.

She was alone. And, with a evil smile on his face, he was ready to take her again.

This time, he's gonna make her his bride.

But, something was not right with her. She looked so disheveled, like she was getting ready to break. As she continued to rub her swollen belly, he thought about what made her do that. Before long, she moved away from the mirror and disappeared from his sight, leaving him pissed off.

From then on, he only had one thing on his mind. He's gonna have to go up there and take care of this matter once and for all.

**Well, that's the first chapter. I know it's odd for me to write this because the subject is still taboo to a lot of people. I'm just want to put this down as a lesson and a warning to be careful and look out for one another.**

**Stay tuned in chapter two because Hunter will finally come into the picture.**

**Please review!**


	2. Breaking down

**I'm back with chapter two. I'm so happy to put this story out because I wanted to look out for someone's safety. Don't think that I'm writing this out of wedlock, glee or anything else. Read this and take precaution.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time. Like I said before, Hunter will come into play in this chapter. And, to any Edge fans out there (if there are still any Edge fans), I know I haven't made him the nice guy in any of my stories. Well, I'm letting my guard down and make him NICE this time around!**

**X**

_One week later..._

Packing her bags, Amy looked out the window and saw him again, staring at her and running his tongue through his lips. She cringed with fresh tears falling from her eyes before she pulled the curtain down and plopped down on the bed. With her hand, she rubbed her swollen belly, as she did a thousand times before, but, this time, it was different. A smile crept up on her face as she felt the baby kick. Waves of emotions overflowed her as she felt the baby move.

_What should I do? Should I give this baby up for adoption? Should I keep it? _A voice in her head asked. As she continued rubbing her swollen belly, a chill ran up and down her spine. She closed her eyes and tried to block the images of her uncle assaulting her out of her mind. She hated her uncle for taking advantage of her. She hated him for using her for his own sick pleasure. She hated him for terrorizing her. She hated her for causing her so much pain.

She hated him for getting her pregnant.

This is only the second time she got unintentionally pregnant in 14 years. And, the major thing about that was, she was actually near her due date when her uncle ran her over with his car, causing her to bleed all over the pavement. At the hospital, where she was fighting for her life, the doctor told her they did all they could do, but it was too late. Amy lost the baby. Her little bundle of joy never had a chance.

To her own shock, she broke down and cried, not just because of what her uncle did to her, but she actually had grown to love her unborn baby. She spent the next several days crying her eyes out, trying to figure out why this had to happen to her. And, as ironic as this was, this happened during the time she was getting along with her mother again.

_You tell anyone, I'll kill you. No one will believe you. You're mine, Ames. You can't do anything, _were the words her uncle said after he raped her over and over again.

She didn't wanna lose her family, especially her mother, who was the only person she really loved in her family.

Speaking of her mother, Amy knew she couldn't tell her about what her uncle did to her. He threatened to kill her if one word came out of her mouth. She constantly lived in fear of him; trying to avoid him as much as possible. Up until his death a few years ago, he'd always call her; unleashing his threats from left to right.

Just like she couldn't tell her mother about the man who destroyed her life and got her pregnant.

_I know it's cold, but I'm glad my uncle's dead! But, he keeps haunting me in my dreams at night! I'll never escape him! Just like I can't escape the man who impregnated me!_

Sighing deeply, she got up from the bed and finished packing. Her courtesy car was coming to pick her up in a few minutes. She had to get to the airport so she wouldn't miss her flight. Before she did anything else, she went over and pulled the curtains up. She looked out the window and breathed a sigh of relief. He was gone.

_I hope he doesn't follow me. I can't deal with his shit right now. I'm tired of living in fear. I'm tired of it all, _she thought before she grabbed her bags and went downstairs.

X

_WWE locker room..._

"Hey, man. We're going out after the show. You wanna come?" Dave Batista asked while he was busy packing his bags.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley a.k.a. Triple H just smiled. "Nah, man. I'm gonna call it a night. Besides, I have to get up and go to the gym first thing in the morning."

"Come on, man. You can go and train anytime. Tonight, why don't you let loose and come to the club with us? The night's still young?" Randy Orton asked while he was checking himself in the mirror.

Hunter chuckled. "Sometimes, you're just too much for me. Really, though, I have to get some sleep tonight. I'm pushing 40, remember?"

"So, what?" Dave jumped in. "I'm pushing 40, too. But I still wanna have fun."

"You're just saying that because Lisa's letting you have fun." Randy laughed.

Dave stuck his tongue out. "And? She likes to have fun, too. I make that happen."

Hunter grabbed his bags and headed for the door. "I don't need to know about your sex life with her. I'm heading out."

"Suit yourself," Dave and Randy said together before Hunter walked out the door. He was about to reach the end of the hallway before he ran into Adam 'Edge' Copeland, one of his close friends.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Hunter said, smiling.

"Nothing much. I'm on my way to see Torrie. What about you?" Adam asked.

"I'm heading out. I'm done for the night. So, when's the wedding date?"

"August 1st. Torrie and I agreed to have a quiet, simple, private ceremony. We're only gonna invite about 150 people. Are you coming?" Adam asked.

Hunter snorted playfully. "Are you kidding me? I'm a sucker for weddings. I'm shocked you and Torrie are getting married so soon. After all, both of you just recently got divorced."

Adam nodded his head. "I know. But Torrie's reason for divorcing Peter was justifiable. He abused her; not to mention, he cheated on her and got another woman pregnant."

"What about you?"

"Lisa and I weren't cutting it out as a married couple. We decided we were better off as friends. I still keep in contact with her. Torrie has no problem with me being friends with me exes. That's why I love her," Adam beamed.

Hunter slapped his hand on his back. "I'm glad, man. You and Torrie deserve some happiness."

"Thanks, man. Oh, listen, before you leave, have you seen Amy?" Adam asked.

Hunter blushed with fever. Just hearing that name made him melt with desire. He'd always had a crush on the beautiful redhead but he never told anyone about it.

"Hello?" Adam said, snapping him back into the present.

"Huh?" Hunter said. He was shaking his head.

"I said have you seen Amy?"

"She went home. Vince gave her some time off. She just needed to sort out her personal problems," Hunter explained.

Adam sighed deeply. "That's odd. I mean, we really haven't seen her in a while. The only time we can talk to her is over the phone. I hope she's alright."

_I hope she's alright, too, _Hunter thought.

X

_Christie Dumas' house..._

"Amy, honey. I'm so glad you decided to come see little ole me. Come on in," Christie Dumas beamed as she led her only daughter in her home.

"I'm glad to be at home again. I needed a break," Amy said as she sat her bags down by the door and took a seat on the couch, putting her swollen feet up on the table. Christie sighed deeply before she closed the door.

"What's with you wearing oversized sweaters and sweat pants. Did you gain any weight?" Christie asked as she sat down on the recliner.

"You can say that," Amy said softly.

Christie narrowed her eyes at her daughter suspiciously. Amy noticed this right away and turned her head, trying to fight the tears that started falling from her eyes.

"Amy, this is your mother you're talking to. You know you can tell me what's wrong," Christie stated.

"I know that, Mom, but I can't tell you. He'll kill me if I do," she sobbed. At that point, she let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Who's gonna kill you, baby? Did something happen to you?" Christie asked. She went over and took a seat next to her daughter on the couch.

"If I tell you, you won't believe me. He'll kill me; just like Uncle Jack threatened to kill me if I said anything!" Amy cried. She was shaking.

Christie hugged her daughter tightly. "What did your uncle Jack do to you, honey? You can tell me. I'll believe you, baby. You're my daughter."

"My uncle raped me, okay? He raped me and he got me pregnant! He threatened to kill me if I told anyone! I lost my baby! He ran me over with his car! I was near my due date when he took the one thing that mattered to me away! Even after all that, up until he died a few years ago, he still threatened to kill me! He followed me around constantly! He haunted me in my dreams! I feel so dirty!" Amy exclaimed. She laid her head on her mother's shoulder and cried harder.

Christie started crying. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. No wonder you kept it inside for so long. I'm so sorry about that, honey."

Amy disengaged herself from her mother's arms and managed to get up from the couch. Christie watched in awe when Amy pulled her oversized sweater over her head and revealed her swollen belly.

"You're pregnant again?" Christie asked, looking in shock.

Amy nodded her head slowly. "Seven months ago, I had a birthday party. I was just standing outside the party center when he grabbed my by my hair and dragged me towards an alley in the back of the party center. That's where he raped me. Like my uncle, he threatened to kill me if I said anything to anyone. Two weeks later, I found out I was pregnant with his child. I had to hide it from everyone; even my friends."

"Honey, what are you gonna do about the baby?" Christie asked.

Amy sighed deeply. "I decided to keep it. Even though he destroyed me, I'm not gonna take my anger and frustration out on an innocent child. I want my son or daughter to know that at least he or she will have one parent that'll love him or her."

"Honey, you know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what. But, you do know he will come for you and the baby. Hell, he may even force you to marry him," Christie reminded her.

"I'm not gonna marry him and I'm not gonna let him take my child away. I'm tired of living in fear of him. I'm tired of him ruining my life. I'm fighting back!" Amy declared.

Christie got up and hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm so happy for you, honey."

X

_Thick clouds formed around Amy's bed as she sat up and looked at her surroundings. She managed to get out of bed and walked around the room, trying to find the front door. With her hands, she tried to swap the clouds away before they began disappearing. Just then, she saw the door. Without a second to lose, she headed for the door, her hand reaching for the knob when the door opened. _

_To her shock and disbelief, he stepped inside, wearing a black tuxedo. His eyes were smiling. She tried to get away but he grabbed her arm and yanked her against him. He slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, trying to push his tongue in her mouth. She kept her mouth closed but he wasn't about to have any of it._

"_You can't run or hide from me forever. You're my wife, now. I can do whatever I want with you. You're mine," he said before he pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Crying was all she could do when he ripped her clothes off..._

She shot up from where she was sleeping, sweating like an animal. She looked around for a second before she sighed in relief, realizing she was in her own room. Having that dream caused her to have anxiety attacks day and night. He was always there; making her life miserable. And, to make matters worse, what her mother said may turn out to be true after all. She was afraid.

She was more afraid for her baby.

**More drama in the next chapter. And, yes, Amy will finally tell her friends! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Finally revealing the truth

**I'm back with chapter three. I know it's hard to put this down on paper, but, as a person who nearly experienced the trauma, I'm taking drastic measures to protect myself. I really hope you take this story as a lesson on how to protect yourself and each other.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than Amy will finally reveal the truth to her friends! And, yes, there will be some lighter moments, starting in this chapter!**

**X**

_Three days later..._

_Dear God,_

_I pray for a sign. For seven months, I've been living in fear of a man who took advantage of me. Now, I'm carrying his child. A child I had come to love. I told my mother that I was gonna keep it because, at least, he or she will be loved and wanted by me. By telling my mother about what happened, I feel like a weight have been lifted off my shoulders. Now, all I have to do is tell my closest friends, who had stood by me through thick and thin. _

_I hope I'm doing the right thing. Even though my attacker has threatened to kill me if I said a word to anyone and he's been stalking me constantly since that night, I'm doing a good job of keeping it a secret. Only my mother knows the trauma I'd been through. Now, my best friends needs to know the truth._

_I do wanna love again. I do want someone to love my child regardless. I do wanna live again. The first step for me to heal is stop living in fear. I got tired of living in fear. I got tired of hiding. I got tired of feeling sorry for myself. And I got tired of hating him for getting me pregnant. Even though he's never gonna see the baby, I will try my best to raise my son and/or my daughter on my own. Tomorrow, I'm gonna find out the sex of the baby. I just wanna move on with my life._

_In Jesus's name I pray, Amen!_

Putting the pen down on the table, Amy picked up the piece of paper and scanned at what she wrote over and over again. A smile crept up on her face after she put the paper down on the table and got up from the table she was sitting. Then she felt the baby kick. Putting her hand on her swollen belly, her smile got even wider as she felt the baby move.

"Are you okay, baby?" Christie asked as she walked in the study.

Amy looked at her mother with a huge smile on her face. "I'm fine, Mom. Come feel the baby kick."

Christie placed her hand on her daughter's belly and felt the baby move around. A smile crept up on her face.

"Priceless," Christie said, giggling.

"I know. Can you believe it? In less than a month, I'm gonna be a mother. For the first time in a long time, I'm happy," Amy admitted. Then, tears started falling from her eyes.

Christie held her daughter in her arms. "Honey, don't you be crying no more. You're stronger than ever. Don't let him break you down again, baby. You're better than that now."

Amy smiled. "I'm not crying because I'm upset. I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm finally happy. And I won't let him break me down again. The next time I see him again, I'm gonna look him dead in his eyes and I'm gonna look at him with a new confidence in myself."

"That's my little girl. I'm glad, baby," Christie said before she left the room so she could start cooking. Then, the phone rang.

"I got it!" Amy yelled before she grabbed the cordless phone and pushed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey, girl. Long time, no hear," _Trish beamed on the other line.

"I know. I've been laying low for a few days. How you been doing?" Amy asked.

"_Great. John and I are getting married in a few weeks. I want you to come to our wedding. I can't go through the ceremony without my best friend," _Trish declared.

Amy sighed deeply. "Okay, Trisha. I'll be there. Besides, it's been a while since we'd seen each other."

"_Oh, it won't be long. Matter of fact, we're on our way to see you right now."_

"Really?" Amy was surprised.

"_Oh, yeah. Surprisingly enough, your mother made the call. She said you had something to tell us. From the way she sounded on the phone, she was concerned. Did something happen to you?"_

"You'll find out when you get here. I'll see you soon," Amy said before she hung up the phone. With all her might, she managed to sit down on the plush couch and plopped her feet up on the coffee table. They were getting swollen and it was hard to move around so much. Plus, her eating habits have gotten more and more difficult. Amy was always hungry.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Honey, I'm gonna get the door. You want me to bring your friends here?" Christie asked as she popped her head through the door.

"It's better for you to do that, Mom. I can barely stand up," Amy admitted.

"Okay, darling," Christie said before she closed the door. Amy just leaned back against the cushion and sighed deeply, placing her hands on her swollen belly. When the baby kicked again, she couldn't help but smile again.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing, _she thought.

X

"How are you guys?" Christie asked ecstatically as she let the gang walk inside her home.

"We're good. Vince gave us some time off, thank God. We wanted to surprise Ames," Trish said, smiling. She, along with Torrie, Lisa, Dave, Cena, Adam and Hunter all set their bags by the door.

"She's gonna be so happy to see you all. But, I have to warn you, though. When she got here three days ago, she was really depressed and upset. She'll tell you when you go in there," Christie advised.

"Where is she, anyway?" Hunter asked, scratching his head.

"In the study. Just remember, just be there for her. She's been through enough."

Christie leaves, which left them standing there, looking confused. They looked at each other briefly before they threw caution to the wind and headed for the study, where Amy was resting at.

"Are any of you guys prepared for what Ames has to say?" Trish whispered as they reached the door.

"I admit, I'm nervous. But, we should be there for her, just like her mother said," Lisa said. She squeezed her husband's hand.

Hunter raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Amy called out.

Holding their breaths, they opened the door and walked inside. They saw Amy laying on the couch, covered in a thick blanket. Trish quickly ran over there and enveloped her into a hug. Soon, the others followed, and Amy was surprised to see Hunter hug her. She was even more surprised when he softly kissed her forehead before he pulled away. Then, he took a seat next to Cena and Trish on the floor.

"I'm so glad to see you guys again," Amy said as she sat up on the couch.

"We're glad to see you again, Ames, but you have something to tell us, right?" Torrie said, holding Adam's hand.

"I do." Amy took a deep breath. "I've been keeping a huge secret from you all for months. I already told my mother. I feel it's time I tell you the truth."

For the next few minutes, she filled them in on what her uncle did to her all the way to what happened to her seven months ago. The response she got was shock and disbelief. Then, tears started flowing. She went on to explain how her uncle Jack got her pregnant, stalked her, threatened her, ran her over with his car and caused her to miscarry. Then, she explained how the man who raped her is doing the exact same thing. She also explained why she had to keep her current pregnancy a secret from everyone, except Vince, who was exactly the first person to know about her terrible ordeal. When she got done, she let her friends take the time to digest the words she just spoken.

"I'm sorry if I hurt anyone by not saying anything, but I had my reasons for not saying anything. I hope you understand what I had been through. And I hope you understand my reason for keeping my baby," Amy stated. Then she removed the thick blanket away from her body, revealing her swollen belly.

"How far along are you?" Trish asked softly.

"Seven and a half months," Amy revealed.

"And he's been stalking you for that long? How do you keep it up?" Lisa asked as she laid her head against Dave's shoulder.

"When I told my mother, she said something that made sense. She told me not to break down again. And, you know what? Since I came here, I've been happier than I ever been. My baby's the main reason why I'm smiling again. I'm not scared of him anymore. I got tired of living in fear of him. Now, he can't break me down again. And, with my baby growing inside of me, I'm stronger than ever," Amy stated, raising her head up high.

"We're so happy for you, baby girl. And, you know we'll always be there for you," Cena said before he got up from his spot and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much," she said, giggling.

"We're happy you told us, Ames. And, we feel so bad for what happened to you. I just want you to know that if he ever comes back, we'll kick his ass," Hunter said with a grin on his face.

"Thanks, Hunter. I really appreciate it." she then started blushing.

Hunter started blushing himself. He was so in love with her but he knew he had to bide his time and tell her. After all, she's been through a whole lot and getting into a relationship with him right now was not gonna cut it. He had to bide his time.

"So, how long will you guys be here?" Amy asked as they stood up.

"For quite a while. Vince gave us some time off. He's been praising us for the hard work we did," Adam said as he helped Torrie up on her feet.

"So, you're gonna be getting on my nerves, huh? I wouldn't have it any other way." she chuckled.

"You know, since we're here, I think we should throw you a baby shower. We could invite all of our friends and we can get your mother to cook. Maybe we should go shopping first thing in the morning and find some teddy bears..." Trish gushed as she, Torrie and Lisa walked out of the room, with Adam, Dave and Cena trailing close behind, leaving Hunter alone with the beautiful redhead.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ames?" he asked as he helped her up on her feet, giving her condition.

"I'm fine, really. Thanks for your concern." Amy smiled. Then she felt her baby kick again.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he looked at her seriously.

"Nothing's wrong. My baby kicked. Wanna feel?" she asked.

He placed his hand on her belly. A smile crept up on his face when he felt the baby move.

"Beautiful," Hunter said softly. He raised his head up and started at Amy for a second.

Their lips were just inches apart.

**I told you, this is the beginning of the good things that happens to Amy. And the next chapter will be all about the baby shower; and the chapter after that, I'm gonna flash forward and have Amy give birth! Stay tuned!**


	4. Baby shower

**I have every reason to celebrate today. One of my foremost readers, adamamy425 has finally put out a story of her own and it's fabulous! I'm so proud of her!**

**Anyway, I saw SNME last night and, it was an okay show. But, man, the ratings for the show was even worse than the one in March! I wished they showed it on the USA network. RAW has had hugs ratings since the show returned back in October!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than I'm making this chapter kinda short!**

**X**

_Three and a half weeks later..._

Amy was now eight and a half months pregnant and she couldn't have been more happier in her life.

Yesterday, she went to the doctor's office with a new lease on life. But, because of her condition, she couldn't drive. To her shock, Hunter of all people offered to drive her, showing how much of a gentleman he was to her.

While the doctor was performing an ultra sound, Amy was happy to learn she was gonna have a baby girl. And she already had the perfect name for her little girl. She decided to reveal it at her planned baby shower tomorrow.

Driving back home, Hunter and Amy remained silent. There was a uncomfortable silence between them. She didn't dare look at him because her head was reeling with so many thoughts; like, how she's gonna be able to raise a child by herself and will she ever get married?

"How are you feeling, Ames?" Hunter asked, breaking the silence.

A smile crept on her face. She was thankful he started the conversation.

"Wonderful. For the first time in a long time, I feel wonderful," Amy admitted. She couldn't stop smiling.

"I know. I can see it on your face. So, did you come up with a name for your child?" he asked. He never took his eyes off the road.

"I did. But, I'm not gonna reveal it until tomorrow," she revealed.

"You can't tell me?" Hunter was pleasantly surprised.

Amy giggled. "No I can't tell you, man. Word on the street is you can't keep a secret to save your life."

"I can keep a secret. You just can't trust me enough, that's all. But, that's okay. I can wait until tomorrow." he laughed.

When they reached the stop light, she surprised him by leaning over in her car seat and planting a kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away, he wasn't about to let her get away with it so easily. Before the street light turned green, he returned the favor by leaning over and planting a searing kiss...on her lips.

When he pulled away, he saw the light turn green. As he kept driving, she looked at him with wonder, her fingers touching her lips. She found herself blushing and her body was getting warm with passion.

Something inside of her said that she was falling in love with Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

X

_The next day: the baby shower.._

Amy couldn't thank Trish, Torrie, Lisa and even Stacy, who arrived yesterday afternoon with her husband Randy, for putting this baby shower together. When she told her best friends that she was expecting a baby girl, they went all out on this one. The theme of this baby shower was baby pink and white. The living room was decorated with pink and white: pink and white balloons, pink and white streamers, pink and white table cloth, pink and white silverware and pink and white cashmeres. Pink and white rose petals scattered all over the carpet floor and pink and white vanilla scented candles lit up the room. Tears fell from her eyes as she took in the surroundings.

"Do you like it?" a deep male voice called to her.

Amy turned around and saw Hunter approaching her, holding a gift in his hand. She smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her lightly against him.

"I don't like it. I love it!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe the girls did all of this for me."

"We all love you, Ames. You're basically family," Trish said as she came in, with Cena, Dave, Lisa, Torrie, Adam, Stacy and Randy trailing close behind.

Amy went over and hugged her best friend. "Thank you very much, girl."

"Okay, everyone," Christie called as she walked in, holding a 1/4 inch pink flower cake she had made for her daughter. "It's time to cut the cake. And, for you greedy bastards, my little girl and my future grandchild are getting the first piece."

"Thanks, Mom," Amy said, smiling as she watched her mother sitting the cake down on the table carefully. Then she pulled out a butcher's knife while Hunter, who continued to be a gentleman, pulled out a chair for Amy to sit in, knowing her feet had to be swollen.

"Thank you, Hunter." she smiled at him before she put her feet up on the stool. Christie handed her the largest piece she could think of, mainly because her daughter was eating for two now.

"So, Ames," Stacy said while she took a bite of her piece of cake. "Are you gonna tell us what have you decided to name your daughter?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. I figured now was the good time to tell you, anyway," Amy said. She wiped the frosting away from her mouth with her fingers.

"Well?"

"Well...I decided to name her Melissa Christine Marie Anne Dumas," she revealed, smiling.

"Oh, my God! You're naming her after our middle names. How sweet of you to do that?" Lisa said, tears falling from her eyes. Then, after sitting her plate down on the table, she reached over and hugged the very pregnant diva, who was crying herself. After Stacy, Torrie and Trish hugged her, Amy wiped the tears away from her eyes with her fingers and leaned back against the chair, sighing in pleasure when Hunter started massaging her tense shoulders.

"Thank you, Ames. That's the sweetest thing you ever did," Lisa said, smiling.

"It's no problem. I love you all so much and I want you all to be a part of the baby's life," Amy said, grinning.

"Thank you," all of them said together.

"Okay, you guys. It's time for my daughter to open her gifts. Who wants to go first?" Christie asked as she cleared the table.

"I will," Hunter jumped in, surprising everyone, including Amy. He grabbed the neatly wrapped gift and placed it on her lap, seeing that she was in no position to move right now.

Tearing the wrapper open, Amy was anxious to know what the man of her dreams got for her. Once she opened the box, she was shocked to see a pink t-shirt, with the inscription reading 'World's Greatest Mother' written right over a picture of a mother holding her newborn baby in her arms. When she turned the shirt around, she was even more surprised to see the inscription 'You're gonna be the greatest mom in the world' written over a picture of Christie holding a newborn Amy in her arms.

"I-I don't know what to say," she sobbed.

"It took some time but I made it happen. I have to thank your mother for letting me use that photo so I could put it on the t-shirt. You don't have to say anything," Hunter said softly.

She pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss, shocking everyone in the room. "Thank you," she said as they pulled apart.

"You're welcome," he said with a grin on his face. He just wanted to kiss her again, to make her his one and only. As the day rolled on, he couldn't stop watching her. She was so beautiful; her brown eyes shined and her appearance showed she was happy and comfortable. He wanted her so badly, he ached to have her in his arms right away.

But, his time was coming. And it would be sooner than he expected.

X

_Later that night..._

Sitting comfortably on the sofa and with her feet plopped up on the coffee table, Amy laid her head against Hunter shoulder while they were watching a movie on cable. The rest of the gang had turned in for the night, feeling tired from the day's events. But, one couple who wasn't tired was Adam and Torrie, giving the evidence of bedsprings creaking coming from upstairs and the moans of ecstasy coming from Torrie's mouth. It was evident that they weren't about to slow down anytime soon.

"They won't let up, will they?" Amy asked, giggling.

"I don't think so. Someone should tell them to do that after they get married," Hunter huffed. Then he burst out laughing.

"Pre-martial sex is all the craze. Some people can't wait anymore. It's either now or never."

"Hey, Ames, can I ask you a question?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Ask away."

"What's gonna happen once you give birth? Are you gonna quit wrestling all together to be a stay at home mom or are you gonna come back on the road with us?" he asked softly.

She thought about that for a moment. She didn't even think about that. It was something she should think about once she gives birth. And, even though she haven't seen or heard from her attacked in weeks, she really didn't wanna be home alone with her child. Their child.

"I'm gonna talk to Vince; see if I can bring my baby on the road with me. That way, I'll know where she is at all times," Amy finally revealed.

"That's a good idea, sweetheart. I'm not gonna let anything happen to our child," Hunter said before he planted a kiss on her forehead.

_Did he just said he's not gonna let anything happen to our child? Is he indicating that he wants to be the father? _She thought, shock and disbelief in her voice. But, once the shock worn off and she looked at him with intensity in her eyes, she couldn't help but smile at him. He was so incredibly handsome. And, she was grateful to him for being there for her.

"Thank you," she said softly before she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss.

_No. Thank you! _He thought as he kissed her right back.

**Another chapter in the books! Things will get really hot and steamy for our favorite couple near the end of the story. And, the identity of the attacker who impregnated her will finally be revealed, don't worry. I know what I'm doing.**

**BTW, I already have another idea about Hunter and Lita. My next will be my version of what happened at Saturday Night Main Event!**

**Please review!**


	5. Melissa Christine Marie Anne Dumas

**I'm back! I just wanna say thank you all for loving this story so much! I just wanted to try something different and you embraced it so quickly. Again, thank you!**

**RAW was great last night. I mean, the matches were great and the crowd was so into the show! The highlight for me is, of course DX! I just love Hunter and Shawn together.**

**Now, there are some several rumors going around the WWE. One is that, the Sprit Fags (yes, I said it) are breaking up. And I thought to myself: _what is taking them so damn long? _They suck, their cheers suck and they're too damn hyper! God, let me get off this subject before I get too deep!**

**Another rumor going around is there will be a third member of DX, only, we don't know who it is! But, since Hunter and Shawn has kept the groove going since last month, I guess a third member could do some good for them.**

**Lastly, over on SmackDown, it looks like the match for the World Heavyweight title will now be a triple threat match. Mark Henry was supposed to face my baby Batista, but he injured his knee at SNME. So, it's gonna be Batista vs. King Booker (who needs to drop the act) vs. Rey Misterio! **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than Amy gives birth in this chapter! And, for all you Lillian/Rock fans, I'm mentioning them in my story.**

**X**

_Two weeks later, Atlanta, Georgia..,_

She was due any day now, and she was excited. So excited.

Laying in bed, Amy looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them. She did this two more times, making sure she was living in reality and not drifting off into awonderfuldream. But, then again, if this was a dream, she would never wanna wake up from it. Never, ever.

She felt Melissa moving around in her belly, doing somersaults. It was apparent she wanna make her debut in the world very soon. A smile crept up on Amy's face yet again as she placed her hand on her swollen belly. Then, with all of her might, she sat up on the bed and grabbed the remote control, then clicked the object on. Maybe a little television could distract her for a while.

"Hey, Ames," Trish said when she walked in.

Amy turned off the television. "Hey, Trisha. What's up?"

"Did you hear? Lillian and The Rock got married!" Trish exclaimed as she plopped down on the bed.

"Really? When?" Amy was surprised to hear the news.

"It's kinda late for you to find out but the wedding was two weeks ago. They just came back from their honeymoon last week. Lillian wanted to stop by and see but she got caught up with Dwayne. She's so in love with him," Trish beamed.

Amy giggled. "Can you believe this? Six years ago, who would've thought Lillian and Rocky getting together? But, I love the chemistry they had with each other when they were on the air. After a while, they fell in love. I'm so happy for her."

"Girl, I'm happy for you," a gentle female voice called out to her.

Amy looked up and was shocked to see Lillian standing by the door, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, my God! Come over here and give me a hug!" Amy said while she opened her arms out.

The Hispanic beauty went over and embraced her best friend, trying not to squeeze her. When they pulled apart, she took a seat next to Trish on the bed and held both of her friends' hands.

"I didn't think you were actually coming," Amy admitted, tears falling from her eyes.

Lillian smiled. "I didn't think I was actually coming myself. But, after what Trish, Stacy, Torrie and Lisa told me what happened to you, I easily convinced my husband to book us a flight down here so we can see you. And, by the way, Dwayne said if he ever sees the asshole who hurt you, he's gonna kick his candy ASS!"

All three ladies burst out laughing. Amy wrapped her arms around her belly to keep herself from getting hurt.

"That's Rocky," Amy said, smiling. "So, how long are you two here til?"

"Actually, Dwayne knows someone who owns a recording studio downtown. My husband's the greatest; he's helping me with my music career. I'm gonna go to the studio in a couple of days," Lillian gushed.

"I'm surprised you didn't release your album already, Lil," Trish jumped in. "I mean, you're very talented and you're so incredibly beautiful. Get your album out and quick!"

"In due time. But, for right now, I wanna focus on Amy and her baby girl. So, when are you due?" Lillian asked as she rubbed Amy's swollen belly.

"The doctor said I'm due any day now. But, for the time being, I'm taking it day by day. Melissa will let me know when she's ready," Amy said, then laughed.

"I know that's right," Trish and Lillian said together.

X

_Later in the afternoon..._

Her contractions was coming in every five or six minutes, and it was painful. She was laying on the floor, doubling over in pain. Melissa was becoming a handful and it was getting harder for her to breathe. She checked her watch on her wrist; another contraction caused her to scream. Then, she felt something warm trickling down in between her legs. When she lifted her nightgown and saw the fluid on the floor, she realized one major thing:

Her water broke.

"HELP!" Amy screamed.

Just then, Hunter came barging down the stairs, wearing nothing but a tee shirt and track pants. When he saw her laying down on the floor, he quickly kneeled down besides her.

"Baby, what happened?" he asked. He was in panic.

"My water broke. Melissa's coming NOW!"

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed impatiently. But, after a few seconds, he managed to regain his composure. He grabbed the bell from the coffee table, then he started ringing it frantically. By the time he put the bell back on the table, he heard footsteps ringing in his ears.

"Someone died?" Adam asked as he ran downstairs, with Torrie trailing close behind him.

"What's going on?" Stacy asked as she came through the front door, with Randy, Lisa and Dave coming in after her.

"What happened?" Trish asked with bated breath as she and Cena came from the kitchen.

"Someone needs help," Lillian said to Rocky as they came from downstairs.

"Amy's water broke. She's having Melissa right now. Someone call the ambulance," Hunter demanded as he, Cena and Adam managed to get her on the couch.

"I'm already on it," Trish said as she picked up the phone and dialed 911. Lisa, Stacy, Torrie and Lillian all gathered around the sofa; Lisa placing a damp cloth on Amy's forehead, Lillian and Torrie holding her hands and Stacy keeping track of her contractions with her stop watch.

"The ambulance are on the way," Trish said after she hung up the phone.

"Okay, Ames. Just take a deep breath and try to relax, okay?" Hunter said in that soothing tone of his.

Amy took a deep breath and felt herself relax. But, her contractions came up again and she found herself screaming her lungs out. She could barely hold her pain in as she squeezed Stacy and Lillian's hands so tightly. Both of the cringed with pain. Then, another contraction came in; this time more stronger. Melissa was telling her she was ready and she was ready now.

"I can't hold it in for much longer!" Amy screamed out in pain.

"Hunt, man, the ambulance won't be here soon enough. She has to have the baby right now," Adam declared.

"I know. We have no choice. Someone go get me some scissors," Hunter demanded.

Lillian reached in her purse and pulled out a small pair of scissors, then handing them over to him. He parted Amy's legs and snipped the place where she would be giving birth at with expertise. He didn't have that much knowledge about giving birth to a baby, but he knew she needed to give birth right away.

"Okay, baby. On the count of three, I want you to push with all of your might, okay? Can you do that for me?" Hunter asked softly.

Amy just nodded her head.

"Okay...one, two, three...push!"

She surged forward and pushed with all of her might. Sweat was forming on her forehead but she didn't care. As she continued pushing, she squeezed Stacy and Lillian's hand while Trish, Cena and Adam encouraged her to push some more. Lisa kept dabbing the damp cloth on her forehead so she won't break out.

"Okay...I see the head coming out. You're doing a great job," Hunter said with a smile on his face. "Now, push!"

Amy pushed again, screaming out in pain. But, the pain was worth it because she heard Melissa crying. Amy was able to relax when Hunter got the baby completely out. Randy was able to get a blanket for him, in which he wrapped it around her tightly. Then, after cleaning her face with the same damp cloth that was used, he handed Melissa over to Amy, who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh," she choked as she held her newborn daughter in her arms. The rest of the clan gathered around her and looked at Melissa with warm smiles and googly eyes. One look at Melissa, that was it. They were already in love with her.

"Don't she look beautiful?" Amy said, smiling.

"She looks just like you," Trish said, giggling.

"She really do, you know? She has your eyes and your hair, even though you're a redhead," Lisa crooned.

"Yeah. But, Melissa's just so beautiful. I can't believe she's mine."

Hunter dropped a kiss on her forehead. "You did great giving birth to her, honey. I know it was painful but you did it."

Amy pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. "And it was all thanks to you, baby."

A few minutes later, the ambulance came and took Amy to the hospital, who had Melissa in her arms. The rest of the gang stayed behind and watched the truck being pulled away.

"I'm going to see her and Melissa," Hunter announced. "Who wants to come with me?"

"Torrie and I can ride with you, man," Adam said. "Lisa and Dave are taking another car."

"I agree," Dave jumped in. "Lisa's riding with me. Who else wanna ride with us?"

"Trish and I will," Cena said. "And, I'm sure Stacy and Randy will wanna tag along. Plus, we can't forget Christie. She's gonna wanna see her granddaughter for the first time."

"She can ride with us," Hunter revealed. "Why don't you guys go ahead? We'll catch up with you a little later."

"No problem," Randy said before he, Stacy, Lisa, Trish and Cena got in the car and took off, leaving Hunter, Adam and Torrie behind. A few minutes later, Christie came out, grabbing her car keys from the hook before she closed the door behind her.

"Let's go," she said with a smile on her face.

Then, they left.

**How did I do? Did you love this chapter? Well, let me know what you think. And, starting in the next chapter, things will get hot and steamy between Hunter and Lita and I might reveal the identity of her attacker in the next chapter or two. **

**Please review!**


	6. Three months later: He's back!

**I'm back again. I really wanna thank you all for reading this story and loving it. I know it's hard to deal with a subject that's still taboo, but you embraced it and gave me the kind words to keep me going. I love you all for that.**

**BTW, I'm watching SmackDown and I found out who's gonna face Batista at the Great American Bash. Wait for it...Mr. Kennedy...Kennedy! ****It doesn't matter, anyway; my baby will still kick his ass!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: as I mentioned in the last chapter, things will get hot and steamy between Hunter and Lita. And, on a side note, the attack and the pregnancy happened back in 2005. Lita gave birth to Melissa in January of this year. BTW, I'm pushing Edge and Torrie's wedding towards the next chapter.**

**On another side note: no DX reunion at this time. And, no, Shawn Michaels and Vince McMahon was not in a feud. That never happened.**

**X**

_Three months later...March 14, 2006_

"Hey, everyone," Amy said as she walked in the locker room, pushing Melissa in her stroller.

"Hey," the gang responded with warm hugs and genuine smiles. They all gathered around her; some that were hugging her and the others were making cute faces with Melissa, who was giggling. Hunter, in particular, was making goofy faces which made her laugh. Amy was glad her friends loved her little girl.

"How you've been doing?" Torrie asked. She and Stacy was on the couch painting their toenails.

"Absolutely great. Being at home with Melissa was a joy but I'm glad to be on the road again with my friends. Plus, my daughter kept asking about you all," Amy beamed.

"Aww," they all said.

"Where's Lillian?" Amy asked.

"She's with Rocky, probably starting a family already. That girl just can't keep her hands off of him," Trish laughed out loud. She was sitting on Cena's lap.

She grinned foolishly. "Well, I have to go and meet Vince; see if he can put me back on the schedule. Will one of you watch Melissa for me?"

"Torrie, Trish and I will. Randy, John and Adam are going over their six man tag team match tonight," Stacy jumped in. She went over to the stroller and picked Melissa up.

"Great. I'll be right back," she said before she kissed Melissa on her cheek and walked out the door. She barely took two steps when she felt two strong arms being wrapped around her waist, yanking her back against him. She giggled with delight when he started placing feathery kisses on her neck and shoulders, making her moan. When she managed to turn around, she stood face to face with none other than Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

"Boy, you could've given me a heart attack or something," Amy said. She still was giggling.

He leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her lips, then pulled back and looked deeply in her brown eyes. Damn, she was so beautiful.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to get you alone," he said, pouting his lips.

She could help but smile. "It's okay. I was on my way to see Vince, by the way."

"You're just in luck; so am I. He wants to put me in a new storyline," he said with a wink. Then he offered his hand for her to hold in, for which she did and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Let's go," she said with a smile on her face. As they were leaving, a male figure appeared from around the corner and he was seething. He looked at them with disgust, but a evil smile crept up on his face when he saw her. It's been a long time since he saw her and, he must admit, she was even more beautiful than ever.

_So she thinks she can get away from me and just move on with our child, huh? Well, I'm planning on changing that. I'll let her go for now, but, soon, very soon, I'm gonna make her my wife. She won't know what's gonna hit her, _he thought as he laughed menacingly. Then, before anyone could see him, he disappeared.

(A/N: I think you know who that is! Don't worry, we're getting closer and closer to revealing the identity of the attacker. And, how did he find out about Melissa, anyway? Don't worry, you'll find out in due time.)

X

_Two hours later...Showtime__ཀ_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome back to RAW, Lita!__" _Lillian Garcia-Johnson announced with a huge smile on her face.

The crowd was on their feet and cheered for the sexy redhead, who came out pushing Melissa in her stroller. She waved to her adoring fans as she walked down the ramp, smiling. It felt so good to be back again after being away for so long. By the time she got to the ring, one of the security people picked the stroller with Melissa up and placed it in the ring. Lita smiled at him before she made her way up on the apron. When she got inside the ring, some of boys in the audience whistled in approval, mainly because she was wearing a black buttoned down shirt, a black halter top underneath it and matching black shorts and knee high boots. The same security man handed her a microphone before he stepped out and assumed his position at ringside.

"Damn, it feels so good be back where I belong!" Lita said into the microphone.

The crowd cheered.

She smiled brightly as she continued, "Now, as you all know, I was away for a while because I had some...personal issues to take care of. But, I had never forgotten about you all. And, I'm out here tonight to thank you for being there for me when I needed you the most. Your thoughts, prayers, letters, phone calls and gifts have giving me a new lease on life. Because of the love you guys had shown me, I decided to show my love for you by introducing you to my little bundle of joy."

Lita reached down and picked Melissa up in her arms. The little girl clung to her mother and laid her head against her mother's shoulder. The crowd yelled "Aww" to them being so content with each other. Lita just smiled sweetly at her fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, I would like to introduce to you my daughter, Melissa Christine Marie Anne Dumas," she introduced, smiling again. Melissa waved at the fans and giggled.

Just then, Triple H's 'Time To Play The Game' blasted through the speakers. Lita looked confused when he came out through the curtains, wearing an Italian leather jacket and matching leather pants. She literally drooled when he made his way to the ring. When he climbed inside, he winked at her for a second before he grabbed the mike away from her.

"Wonder why I'm out here, little mama? Well...I was in the back watching the monitors and I couldn't help but hear your sweet voice as you were speaking. So, I decided to come out here because I have a confession to make," Hunter said.

"And what kind of confession do you have to make?" Lita asked.

"My confession is this...I love you, girl. I'd always had feelings for you and now that you're back with us, I figured it was now or never. So, how do you feel about that, baby?" he asked softly. He held the microphone steadily in his hand as he waited for her answer.

"I-I don't know what to say," Lita admitted. Sure, it was just a storyline, but she didn't think he would come right out and say it. And, to make this situation more interesting, he didn't appear to be nervous.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you," he said. Just as he was about to turn around and leave, she quickly (but carefully) put Melissa back in her stroller, grabbed his arm, yanked him against her and planted a searing kiss on his lips. The crowd went nuts as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air. He twirled her around in his arms before he sat her down, then he reached down and picked Melissa up in his arms. The little girl wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"_King, do we see a one, big happy family here?" _Jim 'JR' Ross asked with a chuckle.

"_I do see Lita's puppies! Woo hoo!" _Jerry 'The King' Lawler raved, sweating profusely.

Little did they know, Lita's attacker was sitting right behind them. And, from the furious expression on his face, he was not a happy camper.

_I have to stop this before it goes too far, _he thought, anger boiling in his veins. _I'm not gonna lose her to a washed up, steroid taking, trash talking asshole!_

X

_After the show...Amy's hotel room..._

With Melissa sleeping in her arms, Amy rocked back and forth in her bed, singing her daughter a lullaby. A smile crept up on her face when she felt her daughter's breath on her skin. Sensing Melissa didn't wanna be disturb any longer, she quietly got up from the bed and placed her daughter down in the crib the hotel was so kindly able to provide.

She leaned down and planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead, then she tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake her up again. She closed the door behind her quietly, then she leaned against it, sighing deeply. _I love my daughter but I never thought motherhood could be this tough,_ she thought with a laugh. Just as she was about to climb in the bed and go to sleep herself, there was a faint knock on the door. Just for any safety precautions, she reached inside her purse for her handgun.

"Who is it?" Amy called out.

"It's me, Hunter," he called back.

Sighing in relief, she put her handgun back in her purse and climbed out of bed. After two quick steps, she opened the door.

"Are you okay? You sounded paranoid for a second," he said, laughing as he stepped inside.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Just what are you doing here at this time of night anyway?" she asked as she closed the door and locked it tightly. You just never know who's gonna show up.

"I'm here to check up on you and Melissa. Is she asleep?"

"She fell asleep just a few minutes ago. You should've seen her. She looked so peaceful in my arms," she said, smiling brightly.

Hunter sat on the edge of the bed. He then motioned for her to sit on his lap, for which she did.

"Have you been having nightmare lately?" Hunter whispered in her ear.

Amy nodded her head. "But, they have become fewer and fewer. I have you and I have my friends to protect me now."

"I'm glad." he leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded. Before long, he parted her lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth. A soft moaned escaped her mouth when he tore his lips away from her and started nibbling on her neck gently, which sent shivers up and down her spine. His hands reached under the shirt she wore and caressed her back, sending her down to a delicious ecstasy she didn't wanna detox from.

"You know that I want you, right?" Hunter whispered as he nibbed on her earlobe gently.

"Yes, I do," Amy admitted. She wanted him just as well.

"You know, any other time, I would make love to you all night long." he was beginning to pull away from.

She was confused. "Well, what's stopping you, Hunt?"

"Don't get me wrong, Ames. I want you. I want you so damn bad. But, I don't want you to assume that I'm a monster or anything. If and when I make love to you, I want you to experience pure pleasure. I want you to be satisfied. Don't you see where I'm going with this?"

"You really care about my feelings, don't you?"

He pulled her back in his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead. She laid her head against his shoulder and felt his heartbeat.

"I want you to know one thing. I love you so much, girl. What I said back at the arena, I meant every word I said. You're my everything and Melissa's a joy to have in my life. Every time I see her, I get butterflies in my stomach. And, every time I see you, my heart beats madly. That's why I can't make love to you right now, Amy. I have way too much respect for you," Hunter explained. Then he kissed her forehead.

Amy sighed deeply. "I guess you're right. Now it's not the time for me to just rush into sex. I mean, I have my daughter and I'm still recovering from the rape. Not to mention, he still could be anywhere. I'm just taking it day after day."

He leaned over and kissed her again, then he pulled back and placed her on the bed.

"I'm so glad you agreed to take things slow. But, when you do go to sleep tonight, imagine me laying by your side with my arms around you."

X

_Melissa's room..._

He couldn't help but look at the child he created. She looked just like her mother. From her brown hair (since Amy's a natural brunette) to her big brown eyes, Melissa was a living, breathing replica of her mother. And it made him smile...for a while.

But, then, that asshole wrestler had to reveal he loved her. No one loves her but him. He made her scream out his name that night. He followed her around and made sure she didn't get romantically involved with someone else. He wanted her all to himself. And when he saw her being held in his arms, he just wanted to run up there and kill the bastard. But, he knew he was gonna get her. Soon.

_Don't worry, Angel. Your mother and I will be together again real soon, as husband and wife, _he thought with a smile on his face.

**Important announcement: I may reveal the identity of the attacker in the next chapter. And, Amy will have to face him one way or another. That's gonna happen real soon! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	7. Anthony Harper: Amy's baby's father

**I have really nothing else to say here. Just thank you again for being behind me one hundred percent!**

**BTW, RAW was in my hometown on Monday and yours truly was there (even though I was in the nosebleed seats, LOL)! The crowd was on fire, the matches were great and my boyfriend and I had a wonderful time at the show!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I'm just gonna go ahead and finish this story; meaning, Lita will run into her attacker in this chapter and his identity will finally be revealed. Oh, and just for the record, this person I'm about to reveal, he's not a wrestler and he's not a childhood friend of hers! She don't know him!**

**Warning: Strong sexual content in this chapter! You have been warned!**

**X**

_Two weeks later...Torrie's wedding..._

When Amy pulled her car up in the parking lot, she had no fear lurking in her body. The reason? She was no longer scared.

When she got out of the car and grabbed her little girl from her car seat, she became more and more strong and confidant. The reason? She no longer had nightmares about that night.

When Amy pushed Melissa inside the church, where Torrie's wedding was taking place later on, a small smile crept up on her face. The reason? She was truly happy.

As she pushed her little girl into her dressing room that was assigned to the bridesmaids, her heart pounded furiously in her chest. The reason? She saw Hunter flexing his muscles in the mirror as he got dressed.

Even though they hadn't made love yet (per his request, due to his never ending love and respect for her and Melissa), that still didn't stop her from having romantic dreams about him constantly. Every night, while she's asleep, his image always popped up in her head. The way he holds her, the way he kiss her, the way he make love to her...it was like she never wanted to wake up from that dream. She would always wake up and find herself alone.

She wanted to make her dreams come true.

It took Melissa to snap her mother back to reality with her loud giggle, that Amy realized she was not dreaming at all.

"Sorry, baby. Mommy dosed off for a moment," Amy said with a smile on her face. Then she pushed her daughter inside her room.

"Hey, girl," Torrie beamed as she watched Amy walk in. Trish, Lisa and Stacy was getting ready for the wedding.

"Hey, girl yourself," Amy said, smiling. "Ready to get married today?"

"You know it. I can't wait to start my life with Adam. He's so wonderful. I love him so much," Torrie gushed.

"He is. Treat him right, okay? You both had already been through enough."

"So have you. I mean, you have Melissa. And it's been over a year since...that incident. How are you doing?"

Amy sighed deeply. "Realistically, I'm doing fine, girlfriend. I mean, I'm taking care of my child, I'm working again, I have a wonderful man in my life, even though he won't make love to me. And, I have my friends to be there for me. Life's so full for me. I'm fine, really."

"I'm glad, babe. You deserve to be happy for once. And, don't worry about Hunter. He loves and respects you so much. The last thing you need is to lie on your back right now."

"Hunter said the same thing. And, he's right. I need to be fully recovered if I'm gonna be able to lay in bed with someone like him again. I need more time to heal emotionally."

Torrie smiled. "I'm so glad for you. Now, let's get ready for my wedding! I have a sexy man waiting for me at the alter."

"By the way, where's Lillian? Every since she got married, we hardly see her anymore. The only time we see her is when she's at ringside, working," Amy replied as she reached down and picked Melissa up from her stroller.

"With Rocky again. I swear to you, she should be pregnant, if she wasn't already. That girl just can't keep her hands off of him for one second." Torrie laughed.

"Would you?"

Torrie smiled at her friends. "You know I can't resist Adam. Too damn hot."

Amy and the other ladies giggled. Then, she got ready for her best friend's wedding.

Little did they know, he was standing right outside, seething with impatience. He wanted to walk through that door and yank her away from everyone who was standing in his way, especially that washed up, steroid taking bastard. But, he cooled down and began to leave quietly, realizing that he will get to the sexy redhead and the daughter they created together. Maybe sooner than he expects.

_Don't worry, baby girl, _he thought with a smile on his face. _We'll be together again. Real, real soon. I won't rest until you're mine!_

X

_Two hours later..._

"You may now kiss your bride."

The whole room erupted in cheers as Adam and Torrie kissed and held each other. Afterward, they walked towards the back, slapping hands with their friends and family members. In the back of the room, Amy, who was holding Melissa in her arms, Hunter, Cena, Trish, Lisa, Dave, Randy and Stacy were waiting for the newlyweds.

"What a beautiful ceremony," Stacy said. She was crying.

Randy planted a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, it was. Torrie looked beautiful."

"Adam looked so handsome." Stacy smiled.

All of them agreed.

"How long have you been standing there?" Torrie laughed. She broke away from Adam's embrace and ran to her friends, who embraced her immediately.

"Not long. We've been waiting for you. We're so happy for you and Adam," Amy said as she hugged her best friend. Then she handed Melissa over for Torrie to hold.

"I'm so happy you all came to witness me and Adam tying the knot. I'm just so full of emotion right now. And, you," Torrie said, tickling Melissa in her stomach, "you're gonna have a playmate in about eight months or so."

"We're expecting," Adam jumped in as he came behind his new bride and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you serious?" Trish said, looking shocked.

"Yes. I'm already three weeks along. It's the greatest wedding present we ever had," Torrie announced, then she smiled.

The ladies embraced her again with tears falling from her eyes. Adam was greeted with pats from the back and handshakes from Cena, Dave, Randy and Hunter. Then, they decided to go to the wedding reception at a local Italian restaurant, however, as they were leaving, he appeared, wearing a evil grin on his face. He watched Amy get in the car with Melissa in her arms and got an incredibly hard on. He just want her again.

_You can't run and you can't hide anymore, baby girl. I will get you back and I will make you my wife. I already have the perfect plan to get you and Melissa, _he said, smiling evilly. Then, before anyone saw him lurking around, he took off running, hoping to get to Amy before the day was over and done with.

X

_Twenty minutes later...the wedding reception..._

The Italian restaurant that was reserved for the wedding reception was completely closed down due to overcrowding. No one else could come in because the menu that Torrie and Adam put together was to be served to their guests only.

Amy and Hunter was sitting in their own booth, drinking glasses of wine and engaging in pleasant conversation. Melissa was sleeping in her stroller because the excitement of Torrie's wedding overtook her. Plus, Amy didn't want to leave her little girl with a stranger.

"How are you doing, baby?" Hunter whispered in her ear softly. His voice sent her over the edge.

"Fine, thank you," she managed to reply.

"I'm glad. I'm gonna be right over there with the guys so I can see you and Melissa," he said before he planted a kiss on her lips softly. Then, he got up and went over to Randy, John and Adam, who was playing poker at another table. Melissa woke up and started to cry, causing Amy to pick up and cradle her in her arms.

"Hungry?" she asked softly. But, when she lifted her daughter up in the air and took a sniff at her underwear, she made a disgusting face and pulled her head back, realizing why Melissa was crying.

"Looks like I need to change your diaper, little Bella," Amy said, laughing softly. Then, she stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"Ames," Trish said as she was catching up with the redhead. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. I need to change little Bella," Amy admitted.

"Let me go with you. I don't want you going anywhere alone," Trish warned.

"Okay," Amy said with a smile on her face. Then, they went inside the bathroom. Amy pulled out one of those baby changing stations and laid Melissa down on it. She grabbed her baby bag and pulled out a fresh diaper. It took only a minute or two for her to change Melissa so she could be fresh and clean. Afterward, she picked her daughter up in her arms and pulled the board up.

"All changed," Amy said before she planted a sweet kiss on her daughter cheek.

"You want to get cleaned up? I'll take Melissa with me," Trish suggest while she picked up the baby bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Yes, I need to wash my hands and use the toilet," Amy responded as she handed her daughter over to her best friend.

"Okay. Just do what you gotta do and come right out, okay?" Trish said before she walked away.

"Yes, Mommy!" Amy yelled before she went into one of the stalls. A few minutes later, she came out and went to the sink to wash her hands, because she wiped her butt with tissue (A/N: I know, sounds gross, huh?). As she was washing her hands, someone came inside.

"How are you doing?" she asked, not bothering to look up to see who it was.

"I finally got you where I want you, baby girl," he said menacingly.

_No one hasn't called me baby girl in years. Who's there? _Amy thought, fear lurking in her again. Slowly, she raised her head up and looked in the mirror. When she looked into the eyes of the man who raped her and got her pregnant, cold tears started falling from her eyes.

"Did you think I wasn't gonna find you, baby girl? Did you think I was gonna leave you alone? Did you think I was gonna let you move on with your life? Did you think I was gonna let you take our daughter away from me?" he snarled before he grabbed her arm and yanked her against him.

"H-how did you find out about Melissa? How did you know about her?" she stammered.

"I have my ways, you stupid little bitch," he snarled at her again before he roughly kissed her. She struggled to get away from him but he proved to be much more stronger and pushed her against the counter.

"You're mine, Amy Christine Dumas. You're always gonna be mine. I waited over a year to get you back and now, you're coming with me. We're getting married and we're gonna raise Melissa together. For now, I think it's time we 'make up' for lost time, you know?" he said before he roughly kissed her again. Once again, she struggled to get away from him but he got pissed and slapped her across the face. Then he grabbed her arm again and dragged her towards one of the stalls, pushing her inside. She tried to climb over the stall but he grabbed her ankles and pulled her back down.

"You're not going anywhere, bitch," he snarled before he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up on her feet. Then he pushed her against the door.

"Please, let me go," she pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.

He just smiled. "I don't think so, baby girl. I told you what's gonna happen when I get you back. And, now, it's gonna happen. Oh, by the way, the name's Anthony. Anthony Harper."

"Anthony, please me let me go. I didn't tell anyone, I swear. Just let me go," she pleaded again.

He didn't say another word. Instead, he leaned over and kissed her roughly again, trying to shove his tongue in her mouth. She once again struggled to get away but he pinned her arms over her head with one hand and yanked her panties down with her other hand. After he managed to pull his pants down, he lifted her legs around his waist and plunged deep inside of her. Crying was all she could do when he started moving up and down, groaning in her ear.

"Damn, Amy. You're just as good as I remembered," he groaned as he surged deeper and deeper inside of her. He clamped him hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Amy was crying so hard. She just wanted to die.

"Say my name," Anthony demanded.

She just kept screaming out for help.

"Say my name, bitch," he snarled as he slapped her.

"Anthony," Amy sobbed.

"Louder, bitch," he ranted.

"Anthony!"

"Louder, bitch. I want you to scream out my name!"

"ANTHONY!" she screamed again, hoping this would all end. As it turn out, as he spilled his seed inside of her, he kept thrusting inside of her swollen opening.

"You're the absolute best, Amy, baby," Anthony said as he withdrew himself away from her body. She quickly pulled her panties back up from her ankles and attempted to get away from him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him.

"And where do you think you're going, baby girl? You're mine," he said before he kissed her again.

She was once again trapped.

X

"Did you hear that scream?" Torrie asked, looking confused.

"It sounds like Amy," Lisa said.

"I knew I should've stayed with her in the bathroom. Something's going down in there," Trish said, scolding herself.

"Let's go," Stacy suggested.

Just as the ladies headed for the bathroom, Amy burst through the door, crying her eyes out. Her clothes were wrinkled and blood was dripping between her legs. Anthony came right after her, chasing her around the room. It took Hunter to stop Anthony dead in his tracks and held Amy in his arms, that the nonsense stopped.

"What have you done to her, you bastard?" Hunter snarled at her.

"Give her back to me right now. That is, if you wanna live," Anthony demanded as he pulled out his handgun.

"He's the one who raped me. He's Melissa's father," Amy sobbed.

"You son of a bitch! Haven't you already done enough to her, man? And look what your action had caused; she beared your child!" Hunter ranted. He was still holding Amy, who was sobbing.

"I don't care. She's mine. Now, give her back to me or you'll die," Anthony demanded again.

When Hunter didn't budge, Anthony just grabbed Amy and yanked her back towards him. Then he pointed the gun at her temple.

"Since I got her back, I'm gonna go and bring the minister in here," Anthony said with a triumph grin on his face.

"Now why in the fuck are you gonna do that?" Hunter seethed.

"I want you all to witness Amy and I exchanged wedding vows. We're getting married!"

**And the drama lives on! Will Anthony marry Amy? Will she finally get away from him? Will Hunter save her? And there's another shocking twist that will happen at the 'wedding'! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	8. No more living in fear: It all ends now!

**Thank you again for reading my stories. I hope I won't disappoint you again with the message I'm sending out! Look out for yourself and each other. We're living in a crazy world!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: This is it. We're at the climax of the story. And, by the way, for all of my fans, Mr. Harper will get the surprise of his life in this chapter!**

**X**

_Continuing from Chapter seven..._

"I don't like repeating myself, Amy. I don't like repeating it at all. You're gonna marry me and you're gonna raise Melissa with me. That's all to it, bitch!" Anthony raged as he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him roughly. Crying was all she could do when she saw a minister walk in. She looked over her shoulder and saw Hunter holding Melissa against him and he was crying as well. She mouthed the words _I'm so sorry _to him before she returned her attention to the man who made her life a living hell.

"Why are you doing this to me? Have you already had done enough?" She hissed at him.

Anthony glared at her. "Shut the fuck up, okay? Don't you say another goddamn word, all right? Once we get married, you're gonna do what I want, when I want and how I want, got it?"

She just nodded her head and cried softly.

_Don't worry, baby, _Hunter thought, tears falling from his eyes as he watched the woman he loved being tormented by the man who ruined her life. _I'll find a way to get you out of this bullshit!_

"I'm so glad you can make it on short notice," Anthony said with a smile while he was shaking the man's hand firmly, greeting him.

"It's no problem at all. I had some time on my hands so I decided to come here and officiate this ceremony. So, who's the lucky bride you'll be marrying?" the minister asked proudly.

"This," Anthony said, pointing to her, "this woman is the mother of my daughter, Amy Christine Dumas."

"How are you doing, Miss?" the minister asked as he reached for her hand and kissed it gently.

"Just peachy," she mumbled. Her fear quickly turned to anger and frustration.

"Don't mind her," Anthony laughed nervously as he wrapped his arm around her waist tightly. "She's just as excited as I am about this wedding."

_I'm not excited, you dumb son of a bitch! I'm disgusted, especially at you! _She thought, anger boiling in her veins. She wanted to just take her daughter and run as far away from him as possible. But, since he's holding the whole restaurant (and the people) hostage, she's once again trapped under his sick and demented spell. She looked over her shoulder once again and saw Hunter pounding his fists together, wanting to beat the shit out of Anthony at any time. Surprisingly, she smiled at him, gesturing him to come over, for which he did.

"Why are you smiling?" he whispered in her ear.

"You see that minister over there, he's not a real minister. I'm gonna get Anthony so bad, he won't know what's gonna get him. I said I wasn't gonna break down again and this is just the beginning," Amy whispered back, grinning. Hunter planted a kiss on her forehead before he went back over to where the rest of the gang was sitting at. When he looked at the woman who meant more to him than anything else, she mouthed the words _I love you _to him.

He just smiled.

"Shall we get started?" the minister asked as he took his place in front of them.

"Yes, we shall. I'm anxious to make her my wife," Anthony encouraged as he yanked Amy right next to him.

"Okay, then. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the unholy union of Anthony Harper and Amy Dumas. Is there anyone who feels why this couple should not be joined together in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone in the room started to protest, but they quickly remembered Anthony still had his gun in his hand. Everyone kept their mouths shut after that realization.

"All right, then. Now, Anthony, will you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said right away.

"Okay. Now, Amy, will you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-I do," she stammered. She just wanted to lay down and die so she won't have to deal with him ever again.

"Well, then, without further a do, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

With that sick smile on his face, Anthony took Amy in his arms and kissed her, shoving his stinking tongue down her throat, which caused her to gag. Apparently, he had alcohol in his system but that didn't stop him from kissing her. Plus, she didn't put up a fight because she knew doing that was gonna piss him off even more. Besides, she was smiling on the inside because soon, really soon, her 'husband' was gonna get his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr and Mrs. Anthony Harper," the minister announced with a tainted smile on his face. The crowd of people erupted in scattered applause as the couple made their way towards Melissa, who was sleeping in her stroller.

"I believe she belongs to us, you bastard," Anthony snarled at Hunter as he grabbed the stroller. As they walked away, Hunter just wanted to jump out his seat and beat the living hell out of the man who robbed Amy of her life.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, my wife, my daughter and I are heading off. We just wanna thank you all for putting up with us at this time. We appreciate it very much if you didn't follow us," Anthony said with a triumph smile on his face. Just as he and Amy were about to leave, the minister blocked their exit.

"Forgot something?" Anthony asked, looking annoyed.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I forgot to mention that..." he stopped and started removing his minister costume, causing everyone to gasp at what he's doing. Once he removed his pants, he reached down in his pocket and pulled out a large handgun and police badge. "...that, Anthony Harper, you're under arrest for the rape of Amy Dumas."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Anthony raged. Then, he looked over and saw Amy pushing Melissa back over to Hunter, who took her in his arms while the rest of the clan gathered around them. By the time he turned his attention back to the 'minister', he, along with two other officers had arrested him right on the spot.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT! YOU SET ME UP, BITCH!" he raged at Amy, who was holding Melissa in her arms. Without no fear lurking in her bones, she defiantly went over and stood face to face with him.

"Yes, I set you up, Anthony. I had no choice. I had made you believe we were married. And you thought you could get me pregnant again when you raped me in the bathroom, huh? Well, I got news for you, baby; I came prepared this time around. I'm on the pill!" she announced.

Anthony was shocked. Amy was no longer afraid of him.

"You took away my only special gift, Anthony. Now, I'm taking away your freedom. You're not gonna hurt me, my family and my friends ever again. But, I do wanna thank you for giving me Melissa. She's the best thing that ever happened to me; only now, I'm gonna raise her with the right man. The man I love. The man who's been more of a father to her than you will ever be. So how does it feel knowing that everything you always wanted in your life is being taken away from you at this very moment, huh?"

Anthony didn't say a word. He didn't have to say anything. Everything he had done to her has come back and bit him in his ass. Hard.

"Just like I thought. You have nothing to say, you worthless son of a bitch. Officers, please take him away. I have nothing else to say to his ass!" Amy stated before she turned her back away from Anthony and walked away with her head held high. The crowd applauded her for being so brave as she went back into Hunter's loving arms.

"I'm proud of you, baby. You stood up to him," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm proud of me, too, honey. I can now wake the next day without having anymore nightmare. I have you in my life and I couldn't ask for anything better," she said with a smile on her face. Then, after she handed Melissa over to Trish, she turned in his arms and planted a searing kiss on his lips.

Hunter just held her in his arms. He was just elated to have her like this.

X

_One month later..._

Looking over Melissa's baby pictures in her photo album, Amy was lying on the sofa watching a month old episode of RAW. A smile crept up on her face when she looked up on the screen, then burst out laughing when Hunter came out as Vince McMahon. Having D-Generation X back has been a whirlwind of fun, laughter and heartwarming moments.

At least, for Amy, she can finally experience those things again.

She knew she had to see Anthony again when they had to go to court, but, this time she was able to face him with her head held high. She did, however, not want her daughter to go through with the trauma so her mother, who came down to Atlanta a few weeks ago, opted to take care of her granddaughter while Amy went to court.

During the proceedings, lawyers who were representing Amy discovered that she wasn't Anthony's only victim. It was revealed during the hearings that he raped at least six other women, some under the age of 25, over the course of the last three years. Out of all them, however, Amy was the only victim to have gotten pregnant by him. Boy, this dude is gonna do some hard time in prison.

Her thoughts then shifted to the unborn child she had come to love and she had come to lost almost 15 years ago. She wanted to shoot daggers at her sick and twisted uncle for what he did to her, but, he's dealing with the devil now. He can rot in hell as far as she's concerned.

Just then, Melissa started crying. Amy bolted out of her seat and ran right upstairs so she could take care of her daughter. She burst in the nursery and saw her daughter bouncing up and down in the crib, screaming her little lungs out. Immediately she went over there and picked her little girl up in her arms and rocked her gently. That's when Melissa stopped crying.

"You just want me to hold you, huh, little Bella?" Amy chuckled as she saw her daughter lay her head against her shoulder.

"I understand, little Bella," she whispered softly as she sat down on the rocking chair. Then, she started singing her a lullaby as she rocked Melissa back and forth. The baby felt her eyes were about to close as her mother continued singing to her. When she got done, she felt Melissa's breath began to even in and out. That's when she knew her daughter had fell asleep.

Being as quiet as she could, Amy rose from her rocking chair and placed her sleeping daughter back in her crib. After pulling the covers over her body, she leaned down and kissed her daughter on her head before she tiptoed out of the nursery.

"Everything okay?" Hunter asked as he came out of her master bedroom.

She smiled. "Everything's fine, baby. Little Bella just needed to be held so I sang her a lullaby and she fell right back to sleep."

"That's good," he said before he took her in his arms and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. "So, how are you feeling, Bella?"

"Realistically, I felt like I've been liberated. I mean, I don't have to worry about Anthony coming after me and my daughter ever again and I won't have to look over my shoulder anymore, especially now that I have you. Does that answer your question?" she asked, grinning.

"Other than that I love you, you pretty much made your point," he said before he leaned down and planted a searing kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too, Hunter."

**Next chapter, Lita will finally experience pure pleasure! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. One year later: Happiness and joy!

**I'm back with the final chapter. I'm just gonna jam two or three chapters into one. I must warn you, though. Things will get hot and steamy for our favorite couple. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time! **

**X**

_Six months later..._

_At a state prison..._

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would see you again, Tony. How have you been doing, man?" Inmate Jerome asked in that sarcastic tone as Anthony went inside the cell they were sharing.

"None of your fucking business!" Anthony raged as he sat down on the bed, sighing deeply.

"Oh, you see, that's where your wrong, man. Since you're gonna be in here for the rest of your life, it is my business. See, I'm making you my bitch again," Jerome stated as he moved to sit next to him.

"Get away from me, you fucking bastard! I don't need this shit from you again!" Anthony screamed in his face. But, his rants proved to fall on deaf ears when Jerome suddenly got pissed off. He then pulled out a small army knife and started stabbing him with it.

_Damn you, Amy! _Anthony thought angrily. _I will NEVER forgive you for putting me through hell! I hate you, bitch!_

But, as Jerome had his way with him, Anthony realized that there was no use trying to escape. He was trapped again and, this time, it was for good!

X

_Atlanta, Georgia..._

After over a year of being afraid, terrified, and living in fear, Amy can now look forward to another day without having anymore nightmares.

Waking up in Hunter's arms, a smile crept up on her face. When she looked down and saw Melissa sleeping peacefully in between them, fresh tears started falling from her eyes. But, this time, she was crying out of joy.

She leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, then she leaned over and planted a searing kiss on Hunter's lips before she climbed out of bed, grabbed her robe and left the room.

Heading into the kitchen, she could see his clothes scattered all over the floor. She never knew he could be such a mess. But, since he moved in with them three months ago, she had gotten used to his habits.

She really have no choice. She just loved him way too much.

She reached inside the cabinet and grabbed a coffee mug, then she went over and poured a steaming amount into the mug. After applying an amount of cream and sugar, she held it up to her lips and blew the steam away for a second. Then, she took a quick sip.

Leaning against the counter, she sighed again while she reflected on everything that happened to her, good and bad. The bad thing was she got raped and then got stalked almost two years ago and the good thing was she found a man who loved her and she gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl, who she loved and adored. And, she thanked God for her best friends, who been there for when she needed them the most.

After a grueling two week trial, Anthony was found guilty of sexual assault and was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. The judge rest assured her he won't be bothering her and Melissa ever again when the conviction was handed out, then he praised Amy and the other women for standing up to Anthony. Right now, for all she knows, he's being raped and tortured by prison inmates. It's just like what that famous saying goes, 'what goes around, comes around'.

During this time, she became the maid of honor at Trish and Cena's wedding. She was so happy to see another one of her best friends find true love.

Randy and Stacy announced they were expecting their first child.

Torrie was now six months pregnant with her first child. She and Adam found out that they were expecting a little baby girl. To Amy's surprise, they decided to use her middle name, Christine.

Dave and Lisa announced their engagement. They will be getting married in the next month or so.

Hunter had since moved in with Amy and Melissa. He signed Melissa's birth certificate and filed some papers with the courts so he could legally adopt her. As it turned out, he legally became her father four months later. He couldn't have been more happier in his life.

"Amy, baby. Are you in there?" Hunter asked as he came downstairs.

"I'm in the kitchen, drinking coffee," she responded.

She had a huge smile on her face when she saw Hunter walking in with Melissa in his arms.

"Are you okay? Melissa was crying for you," Hunter said as he sat their daughter down in her crib.

"I'm fine, baby. I didn't wanna disturb either one of you, since the both of you were still sleeping, so I slipped out and grabbed a cup of coffee," Amy explained with a smile on her face.

"That's fine. Melissa and I was just getting worried, that's all." he reached over and pulled her in his arms, then he planted a kiss on her forehead gently.

"So, what's our plans for today?" she asked out of the blue.

"Well, Melissa's gonna be spending some time with Adam and Torrie while I take you out to dinner and dancing. Then, I have a special surprise for you in the end, something's that gonna change our lives for the better. Tonight, you're gonna be treated like a queen."

She reached up and kissed him lightly. "I hope so."

X

_Later that night..._

"Baby, are you ready?" Hunter called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Amy called back before she closed the door behind her.

Truth is, she was ready, but she took the time to look at herself in the mirror. It's been a long time since she dressed up for a romantic date, but it was worth it. She thanked Stacy for letting her wear a black sequined dress and matching high heeled sandals. She hoped this night would turn out to be a good one.

She grabbed her purse and left her room. She knew Melissa was in good hands with Adam and Torrie, who was now six months pregnant with her first child. With a smile on her face and a deep breath, she went downstairs.

As soon as he saw her, he nearly had a heart attack. She looked so damn beautiful and the way she carried herself as she came downstairs, it was evident she felt beautiful on in the inside as well.

"You look so beautiful, Amy," Hunter said and he meant it.

She blushed reverently. "Thank you, Hunt. You look so handsome in your Italian suit."

"Well, 'The Game' always has to look good for his woman." he laughed.

"You're so full of it, sometimes."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Baby, you have no idea. Shall we go?"

She smiled at his handsome features. "Yes, we shall go."

X

_Much later..._

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Amy asked as they pulled up to a deserted beach.

"Baby, trust me. I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about a thing," Hunter assured her as he leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

_I hope you're right, _she thought as they got out of the car. He grabbed her hand and lead her towards the beautiful clear blue ocean, where laid a blanket with a bucket of champagne chilling and two champagne glasses. Amy literally was in shock when he sat down on the comforter gently and sat right in front of her.

"I can't believe you did this for me," she choked as Hunter poured the bubbly liquid into the glasses and handed one to her.

"Believe it, baby. This is all for you. You deserve to be treated like a queen and I'm more than happy to make you happy. Tonight's all about you," he said before he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby. But, this night is not over yet. Not if I have something to say or do about it."

"Where are you going with this?"

He smiled at her brightly. "You're about to find out, baby."

He got on his knees and grabbed her hand gently, then he looked into her brown eyes and smiled again. He reached inside his pants pocket and pulled a small black velvet box and opened it, revealing a sparkling diamond ring.

"Amy Christine Dumas, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I'd loved you since the say we met. When all of things that happened to you, from your attack to giving birth to Melissa, I loved you even more. And, when you confessed that you love me, I was the HAPPIEST man in the universe. I wanna continue loving you, holding you, kissing you and making you the happiest woman in the world. So, Amy, from my heart to yours, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Baby, will you marry me?" Hunter asked.

_Oh, my God! _She thought, shock washing over her face. _He'd asked me to marry him! I don't know what to say to him, but I'm not turning him down! He loves me and he loves Melissa to death. She needs a father in her life! What the hell? I love him!_

"Yes," she said finally, tears started falling from her brown eyes.

"Yes? You said yes?" he said. He just wanted to make sure he heard her right.

"Yes. I would nothing more than to marry you. I would love nothing more than to be your wife."

He stood up, then he lifted her up in his arms and kissed her passionately, twirling her around in his arms. They were both laughing and crying at the same time, holding each other tightly. When he sat her down, he looked into her eyes and saw the love dancing in them.

"I love you, Mrs. Helmsley," he whispered.

"Mrs. Helmsley, huh? I like the sound of that," she thought with a giggle.

"Get used to it." he leaned over and kissed her again, this time more fiercely. He parted her lips and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, making her moan with desire. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his body close to hers, for which she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach. She slipped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss; their tongues battled against each other.

"Make love to me, Hunter," she demanded as he laid her down on the blanket.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked her.

"I never been so sure of my life. I love you and you love me. I'm fully healed now; physically and emotionally," she declared before she pulled him down and kissed him again.

"Oh, God," he groaned as she reached down and, with her hand, gripped him firmly. He continued kissing her while he pulled her dress over her head and removed it quickly, throwing it on the sand, leaving her with only her thong on.

"You're so beautiful," Hunter whispered in ear as he easily tore her thong away. This is the first time she got naked in front of a man but she didn't feel nervous or scared. Hunter was being slow and gentle with her and she felt like she could die and go to heaven because of this special moment.

He ran his fingers through her long red hair and smiled when she reached for him. It took him only a few seconds to remove his clothes and lay back down next to her on the blanket, for which she fell back into his strong arms.

"I need you, Hunter," she pleaded with a deep, fiery longing.

"Don't worry, baby. I won't let you down." he moved on top of her and eased himself deep inside of her. She moaned in his ear, wrapping her legs over his back as she felt him move slowly. He nibbled on her ear gently as he picked up his pace. Sweat was forming on her forehead as she lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out his name. Amy never felt so alive in her whole life.

Faster and harder, he drove himself deep inside of her and groaned. He reached down in between them and, with his fingers, found the one spot he was looking for, which sent her over the edge. She ran her hands up and down his back and sighed deeply, feeling pleasure ebbing in her bones.

When the time came, Hunter and Amy reached paradise at the same time, calling each other's names out in the process. Afterwards, they laid side by side, breathing heavily and feeling the aftermath of their lovemaking. Then, she laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply.

"That was amazing, thank you," she said, giggling.

"You're welcome, baby. Like I said before we came here, you're gonna be treated like a queen."

"I love you, Hunter."

He kissed her again. "I love you, too, Ames."

X

_One year later..._

One year.

One year of happiness.

One year of joy.

One year of wedded bliss.

One year of pure satisfaction.

As she rubbed her swollen belly in her hand, the six month pregnant beauty watched, with a contented smile on her face, her handsome husband play around with their one and a half year old daughter Melissa on the grass. Suddenly, she felt the baby kick, realizing that she was hungry.

With all of her strength, she got up from the lawn chair and headed inside while Hunter and Melissa continued playing. She went into the kitchen and pulled a jar of peanut butter and saltine crackers, then she took her seat at the kitchen table. She was about to dig in when Hunter burst through the door, Melissa in his arms.

"I take it Maya's hungry, huh?" he chucked as he put Melissa down in her high chair.

"Yes, sir. She was doing somersaults in my stomach. I can tell when she's hungry." she laughed.

He came over to where she sat at. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Mrs. Helmsley. I love you so much."

Smiling brightly, she replied, "I love you more, Mr. Helmsley."

And, everything was all good since then, especially when Maya Simone Stephanie Helmsley was born three months later.

All in all, she was, indeed, praying for time. And the results came out better than she anticipated!

**That's it with this story! Tell me what you think about it! And please review my other stories! Now, I can finish _Through Hell And Back!_**

**Please review!**


End file.
